Total Drama Season 4 Crazy Reloaded
by Richiie98
Summary: The new 4th season of Total Drama. Who will win? With 2 new characters and new challenging games, will they survive? Who is Sierra's new stalker and who always needs a tissue? find out here just click this story! : . And find out.
1. Chapter 1

(Action) "Welcome to the final season of Total Drama?" Chris yelled "Err can't say that yet, but we have some new and exciting challenges". "Now let's meet our contestants first up

Ccccrrrrraaaaaazzzzyyyyy Izzy, Leshawna "I'm back baby and our last season's winner Heather". Next up is Owen, Harold and Tyler. "Also Cody, Sierra, Dj, Bridgette, Gwen, Lindsay, Courtney, Noah and 2

new contestants. "First up he likes watching total drama 24/7 and is a huge fan of Sierra, Barron" "OMG, OMG, OMG Sierra im your biggest fan I had a dream of you once only you didn't have a shirt on"

"Looks like you have a stalker" Chris said. "Next up, she likes playing games and writing fan fictions, whatever that is, Gianna" "Hi, I need a tissue" "Eww" said Courtney "Well we'll see you after the break

on TOTAL DRAMA CCCCCRRRRAAAAZZZZYYYY RELOADED.


	2. Chapter 2

"OK so you must be wondering where your gonna live for a few weeks, well you'll be living in the jungle" "Eww no I am not living in the jungle" said Lindsay "Well you have to or you'll be disqualified" "And also you'll have to find your own food, make your own camp with bamboo and leaves, use leaves as toilet paper and tissues and 1 more thing be careful of the spiders at night".

2 hours later while setting up camp.

OK let's make up your teams" said Chris "Heather, Sierra, Cody, Barron, Courtney and Gianna what's your team's name? "First words that are said out of any ones mouth is the name of your group" "I need a tissue?" yelled Gianna "OK that's your teams names, I need a tissue" "Noo" yelled Heather OK Owen, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Leshawna and Noah what's your teams name?" umm team M&M's" Said Bridgette "Mmmmmmmm m&m's" said Owen in delight. "OK Izzy, Harold, Tyler, Gwen and Lindsay also your 1 short so in the games 1 person will be sitting out of team I need a tissue and team m&m's. "I'll also see you in 2 hours for your first game".


	3. Chapter 3

"OK hey guy's to your first challenge, you'll be getting down and dirty in the swamp" "Now I don't

Want any complaining or you'll be disqualified" "Team I need a tissue who will be sitting out? " Dip

Dip dog F#k*n S#t you are out Barron" said Cody "No Sierra you can be out I wouldn't want you

To get dirty my precious" yelled Barron in a Physchoish voice. "Ok" "And now team m&m's who

Would be sitting out?" "Coconut coconut coconut crack..."(Skipping ahead) "Lindsay" yelled Owen

"Ok team 3 you haven't picked your groups name what is it?" "Leshawna is really really hot" said

Harold "Noo way" yelled Gwen. "To bad the first words that come out of any of your team's mouth is the name for your group".

"Moving on first one of your team mates will swim across the muddy swamp and grab a puzzle. One

By one one grab all the pieces, once you have put it together you will cross the other swamp with a

Rowing boat where there are crocodiles whoever crosses the finish line will win the race and

Whoever loses will come into elimination tonight.

(Bang) As one team mate from each team swims across the swamp to collect the puzzle. Once the

Team mate has collected one piece the next team mate goes. "Team I need a Tissue comes out first

With Gianna with the last piece "Come on Gianna" yelled Heather? As she was running as hard as

She Could in the mud she tumbles face first onto the mud "Ouch" said Chris. She gets up "I need a

Tissue" "Not now we have to win said Barron".

As they put it together team m&m comes a tie with Leshawna is really really hot in the puzzle. "OK

All we have to do is cross the other swamp with crocs" said Cody. (The following scenes could not be

Shown) "Yes we won" yelled Heather you Ok that was nasty what happened back there" Yep it's

Cool (Y) (thumps up)" Yelled Gianna. "Next is m&m's, and the team Leshawna is really really hot is

Coming tonight and 1 person will be leaving.


End file.
